


absolutely smitten

by artsyleo



Series: comfortember 2020 [12]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, its not really hurt comfort its just c u t e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo
Summary: comfortember prompt day 12 - therapy/emotional support petau in which callum has a service dog to help with his ptsd and lexi is overly curious
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: comfortember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995826
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> tiniest tw for mentions of the army and references to ptsd but like it's basically all fluff

“Dad, that dog is so cute! Can I go and pet them?” 

Callum hears the little girl’s inquisitive voice from behind him, and just the excitement in her tone makes him smile. He doesn’t turn around for a minute, curious if this is quickly going to become another situation where he has to explain the details of his medical history to a complete stranger. It’s definitely not the first time it’s happened. Instead he pretends to still be looking at the cans of beans in front of him, but listens in to their conversation. 

“They are cute, but you can’t baby, I’m sorry,” a man’s soft voice says, with an accent that he’s sure he recognises. “Look at the harness they’ve got on- it says they’re a service dog, which means they’re working so you can’t distract them.” 

“Oh,” the girl says. “Okay, that’s so cool!” 

It sends relief through him, because it’s not often that people are that quickly accepting of his dog, especially given the fact that he doesn’t  _ look _ like he needs one- fuck, he’s heard that one too many times. When he turns back around, the two of them are standing on the other side of the aisle, and the first thing he notices is that the man standing there is  _ beautiful.  _ He’s got short brown hair and bright blue eyes behind black glasses. He’s wearing a brown leather jacket that he refuses to admit  _ does something to him _ over a maroon shirt, and black jeans. There’s a little embarrassed smile on his face like he’s just realised Callum’s probably heard them. The little girl standing by his side smiles up at him- she can’t be maybe more than eight, with bright blonde hair and a confident look on her face. 

“Excuse me,” she says, and the same confidence carries into her voice. “Your dog is really cute! Don’t worry, I won’t try to pet them ‘cause my Dad says that they’re working, which I thought was really cool. What’s their name?” 

Callum’s eyes flick up to who he presumes is the girl’s dad, who looks apologetically at him. He smiles back, because the inquisitiveness in her is somewhat endearing. 

“Hey! His name is Toby, and yeah he is pretty cute,” Callum says, leaning down to where Toby’s sat by his ankle to pet the top of his head. “Do you like dogs?” 

“Yeah, I love them,” she smiles, then folds her arms. “But  _ Dad _ says we can’t get one.”

“I told you, baby, it’s your mum. She’s got, uh, allergies,” the man says, and there’s an obvious look in his eye that says  _ this is all a complete lie.  _

Callum tries desperately to ignore the way something like disappointment runs through him at the sound of  _ mum.  _ He pushes forward though, and laughs at the way the girl shakes her head disapprovingly, then turns back to Callum. 

“That’s a lie. I reckon she’s just scared of ‘em,” she says, and the man snorts. “What does your dog do? Dad says that he’s a working dog.” 

“Lexi!” The man says sternly, leaning down so that he’s nearer to the girl. “You can’t ask that, that’s rude.” 

The girl, Lexi, gasps and her eyes widen, looking guilty but Callum jumps in first. 

“Oh no, it’s okay I don’t mind,” Callum says, and the man looks back up at him. “I’ve had a lot worse having Toby. Some people don’t like it though, so just be careful, yeah?” 

As soon as Callum’s said it he’s afraid he’s overstepped because it sounds like he’s fucking  _ parenting _ someone else’s kid, but when he catches ben’s eye he just smiles thankfully at him. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexi says, worry in her wide eyes. 

“That’s alright,” he says, crouching down so that he’s more on Lexi’s level, and nearer to Toby. “Mostly Toby just helps me out if I get scared or sad when I’m outside. I used to be in the army, so sometimes I see something that reminds me of it and I get scared. He knows what to do when I get like that, and he can get me away from places that scare me.” 

There’s silence for a second, before Lexi just says, “You’re really brave.” 

It makes Callum blush a little, and he tries not to think about when the last time someone had said that to him was. When he looks back up, the man standing next to Lexi is looking at him with such awe in his eyes, and somehow it just brings out the blue in them even more. 

“Thank you,” he says back to Lexi, and she smiles back at him. 

“And he must be really clever to be able to do that,” Lexi adds, and he laughs. 

“Yeah, he is pretty amazing,” Callum replies, grinning down at Toby and running a hand through the spot between his ears. A paw came up to rest on his knee, and Toby shifted into his hand. 

“See, that’s why we should get a dog, Dad! They’re really smart,” Lexi says, turning back to her Dad, who just laughs. 

“Right, trouble, go down there and pick some biscuits for your mum, maybe we can bribe her with them,” he says, and Lexi gasps, before running a little way down the aisle. 

“Thank you,” the man says, eyes catching on Lexi as she stops before turning back to Callum. “For uh, being so nice with her. I’m Ben, by the way.” 

“Callum,” he replies, knees aching as he gets back up from the ground. “And don’t worry, she seems lovely. Very curious.” 

“I’m sorry about that,” Ben says, a hand coming up to scratch just behind his ear. “You must get enough of those questions, I told her not to, but…” 

“Honestly it’s fine, she didn’t know,” Callum replies. “I find Toby’s often hard not to love.” 

“You’re very cute,” Ben says, and his eyes widen after a moment. “He! I-I mean- he’s very cute. Toby. Sorry.” 

Callum laughs, and ignores the way that the words make his heart race and a blush climb his cheeks, all the way to his ears. “Thank you, either way.”

“God, I’m making a fool of myself here,” Ben laughs a little, hand coming away from where it had been rubbing over his eyes to reveal his own cheeks slightly blushed. 

“Don’t worry,” he says. “Although maybe don’t tell her mum you called a strange man in the supermarket  _ cute _ .” 

“Oh, I think she’d congratulate me for successfully talking to a bloke, if I’m honest,” Ben smiles, then his eyes widen slightly at the confusion that’s sure to be written across Callum’s face. “Oh, we- we ain’t together. I’m gay. Very much gay. We had Lex years ago- long story.” 

Callum refuses to admit that hope blooms in his chest when Ben says that, although maybe he’s quiet for too long, because Ben’s eyes start to narrow at him.

“Oh! Uh, me too- I mean, I’m gay as well,” Callum stutters out, and Ben’s face changes to one that he dares to believe looks something like hope. 

“Well, maybe it weren’t just your dog I was calling cute then,” Ben replies, a hand coming up to run over the back of his neck. 

“Maybe not,” Callum says, and in a burst of confidence that comes out of nowhere, he continues. “Maybe I think you’re cute too.” 

Ben’s eyes widen, and the blush on his cheeks only grows as a shy smile turns into a little smirk. “Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll give you my number then, take you out for a drink sometime?” 

“Maybe I’d like that,” Callum replies, and suddenly he’s a hundred times more thankful for Toby than he thinks he’s ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have,,, been looking forward to writing this prompt since the beginning of comfortember and now i have officially fallen in love with the idea of callum having a service or therapy dog hhhhhh i hope yall like it too   
> comments and kudos mean the world to me, lots of love to you and stay safe!   
> leo x (if yall liked this prompt as much as i did then feel free to come scream at me on tumblr about it @artsy-highway)


End file.
